


Oil

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [38]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knows Zayn's beautiful and he want to make him see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil

**Author's Note:**

> This one's really short but really adorable and I wasn't thinking of continuing it until I re-read it just now and now I don't even know! So it's up to you guys....let me know what you think!

Liam could never understand why Zayn took so long on his hair. Weren't girls only supposed to style their hair every morning, while guys just left it alone? As far as Liam could tell, though, his friend spent longer on his hair than his sisters did.

After Zayn showered, he would wrap it in a towel until it was completely dry, or borrow Doniya's hair dryer if he was in a hurry. Then he would spend what seemed like an eternity combing an oily product through the front, trying to set the quiff perfectly. Really it wasn't that he _did_ that much to his hair, Zayn was just a perfectionist. 

Liam asked him once why he always spent so long on his hair. Zayn responded with a wink and a "girls love it" before turning his gaze back to the mirror. 

Liam had tried Zayn's product on his own hair a few times, just when he was bored waiting for his friend to finish getting ready. He didn't like it all that much, though; it made his hair oily and greasy and honestly, Liam's hair didn't look nearly good styled as Zayn's did.

He had to hand it to the older boy; his hair _did_ look amazing, even Liam would admit it. It made him look older in some ways, and Liam knew that this was deliberate, that Zayn hated being picked on for his scrawny frame and unpopular interest in art and needed any psychological advantage he could give himself. Liam didn't find that fair in the slightest.

"You almost done?" He huffed from Zayn's bed as the dark skinned boy worked relentlessly on perfecting his hair.

"Not really," Zayn snapped, and Liam could tell it was one of those days, when for whatever reason the quiff wouldn't sit quite right and Zayn was getting frustrated.

"It looks fine, you know," Liam tried.

"It looks shit," was the short response.

"No it doesn't," Liam said, softer this time as he approached Zayn's side. "It never does. It always looks perfect on you. Don't know how you do it, Zayn." Zayn gave a short, bitter laugh and Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "It's true. You're beautiful."

Zayn just shook his head and pushed his hair gel away, but Liam could see a small smile and something resembling a blush creeping onto his friend's face. He smiled back and kissed Zayn quickly on the cheek before pulling him out of the bathroom and down the stairs, since they were already running late. Once they were in Liam's car and had started driving the Harry's, he spoke again.

"I meant it, you know. You are beautiful, Zayn, even without all the hair product and work, and I'm gonna make you see it," he promised. Zayn blushed again and took Liam's hand.

"Okay," he responded. "I'd like to see that." And Liam thought there's nothing he'd rather do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are awesome! :)


End file.
